Leo Franklin (IUCU)
"I know you want to protect her, but she can protect herself. This is her problem and she can deal with it, but right now she needs you to take that son of a bitch down. Don't do it for me, but do it for her." ''-Leo Franklin'' Leonard "Leo" Franklin' is a Detective in the Dark City Police Department, and the newest partner of Detective Amy Baker. Leo is a trustworthy, square-jawed detective who disapproves of the Dark City Vigilante until he helps Leo and Amy bring Grant Jackson and Silverwing down, earning Leo's respect. Following the Silverwing incident, Leo understands Amy's vigilantism after the Invasion of Earth and starts investigating an assassin known as Deadeye, only to end up on the wrong side of Deadeye's wrath. Leo is then unfortunately killed by the assassin, but soon wakes up after a mysterious man approaches his grave and his eyes light up green. Leo Franklin is portrayed by Matt Smith. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Leo's early life, except for the fact that he was born in Diamond City in 1982. He later moved to Dark City to join the Dark City Police Department. The Shadow Conflict Meeting Amy When Leo joins the Police Precinct, he first meets Captain Foster, who introduces him to his new partner Amy Baker. Foster assigns Amy and Leo to investigate Mike Linskey and bring him in. Things quickly grow tense between Leo and Amy after Leo reveals he does not believe that the Black Shadow should be active. Leo immediately suspects that Jack Calvin is the Black Shadow and relays this to Foster, who has the Detectives investigate him, although Amy refuses to believe Jack is the vigilante. Later on, Government Agent Lucius Canton orders Leo and Amy to back down from their investigation, as he has everything under control. An Injured Partner Foster informs Leo and Amy that a new criminal named Mr Grey has been popping up in Dark City, and sends the detectives to find him. Leo meets with Canton, who unknowingly gives him the location of Mr Grey and Silverwing, and Leo and Amy head to the construction site. Leo and Amy arrive just in time to see Black Shadow battling Silverwing and Mr Grey, and Leo watches in horror as Silverwing makes Amy his target. Leo attempts to stop Silverwing, who takes Amy and drops her into a nuclear reactor after she attacks him. Leo feels remorse after believing that she is dead, but the nuclear reactor explodes whilst a devastated Black Shadow takes Leo to safety. Black Shadow and Leo then remove the rubble from the reactor after Black Shadow finds some life signs, and they find a severely hurt but alive Amy, who is left comatose. Leo orders Black Shadow to find their enemies whilst he takes Amy to the hospital. By Her Side Leo chooses to stay by Amy's side as numerous visitors including Amy's friend Daniel Jackson, Foster and others arrive to see her, and he is present when Jack arrives, and Leo reveals that he knows Jack is the Black Shadow. He admits that he originally wanted to arrest him, but he has realised that Dark City needs the Black Shadow. He then urges Jack to go after Mr Grey and Silverwing, and stays behind as Jack leaves. Leo is later present when Amy wakes, and is surprised when her hand starts to glow, revealing that she has new abilities thanks to the accident. Aftermath of the Incident Whilst Amy goes to see Jack, Leo stays at the precinct and informs Foster that whilst Amy is difficult to work with, he couldn't ask for a better partner. Foster talks proudly of Leo, who realises he needs Amy more than he thought. Targeted by Deadeye Deadeye's Arrest Leo is going over the Deadeye case with his subordinates Sgt. Will Carlyle and Officer Carlos Marino at the behest of his new Captain William Yates. When Amy arrives, Leo silently congratulates her on taking Deadeye down, and he exchanges some banter with her, Carlyle and Marino. Later, Leo is called in by Yates to his office, and he is asked to investigate the Charlie Head/Deadeye case further, as he wants to know the names of Deadeye's employers. Leo decides to take the case, citing it as intriguing. Police Report Whilst Leo is going over the Deadeye case, he is approached by Jack, who informs him that he was just attacked at his firm by an unknown assailant and that his assistant is gravely injured. Leo agrees to help and puts his investigation of Deadeye on hold, but goes back to it after he is unable to find anything, frustrating Jack. Leo then agrees to cover for Amy as she chooses to help Jack after learning of the attack. Leo visits Head in prison to ask about his employers, but soon becomes suspicious about his intentions. Head promises Leo that he will get out and that he will kill him when he gets the chance. Leo welcomes Head to try and promptly leaves the prison. Death When Leo returns to work he learns from Carlyle and Marino that Yates has been murdered and that they don't know who is responsible. Leo puts everyone to work until Amy returns, and when she arrives he informs her of Yates's murder. Jack then calls Leo and asks him to look into the name Shadowhunter, and Leo agrees to do so. Leo learns that Deadeye has been broken out of prison and informs Amy, who becomes acting Captain following Yates's death. Leo orders Carlyle and Marino to look for Head, and they come back with something. Leo starts to believe that Head is working with the Shadowhunter and contacts Amy and Jack, who arrive to talk to him. Jack gives Leo Shadowhunter's real name- Cole Maynard. Leo then informs Jack that he looked into Cole and discovered that he has been in multiple mental institutions due to violent fits and brutal assaults. However, as Leo goes to find the case file he is quickly shot in the chest and he collapses, and Amy calls for Carlyle and Marino to help as he slips out of consciousness. Leo is rushed to hospital to receive emergency, but as the surgeons attempt to extract the bullet Leo flatlines, and he promptly dies during surgery, devastating Amy. Revival As a man hovers over Leo's grave, Leo suddenly wakes up as his eyes glow green, and he screams in pain and terror. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Dark City Police Department- ** Detective Amy Baker/Blackbird- partner and friend ** Captain Foster- Boss and co-worker ** Captain William Yates † - former Captain ** Sgt. Will Carlyle- subordinate ** Officer Carlos Marino- subordinate * Jack Calvin/Black Shadow- suspect turned ally Enemies * Grant Jackson/Mr Grey †- Enemy * Mike Linskey/Silverwing † - Enemy * Charlie Head/Deadeye- killer Appearances * Black Shadow 2 * Black Shadow: Shadowhunt Notes Category:IUCU Characters Category:IUCU Category:Detectives Category:Movie Characters Category:Black Shadow Movie Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Supporting Movie Characters Category:Dark City Characters Category:Black Shadow Media Category:Dark City PD (IUCU) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Black Shadow 3 Characters Category:Police Officers